


paper planes

by meannbeann



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meannbeann/pseuds/meannbeann
Summary: a pandemic forces 13 year old joanne smith to stay inside all summer, but the apartment is boring, and she wants to talk to someone. she meets lisa, a girl who lives in an apartment complex across the street. what will happen next?
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. first sighting

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of my original story, i hope you enjoy! if you have anything to say about this say it, i am open to criticism. <3

Joanne sat alone in her bedroom, bored out of her mind. all she wanted was a summer outside, but I guess that was too much to ask for, seeing how a global pandemic had everyone in a pseudo lock down. The best she could do is look at a dandelion growing in the cracks on the sidewalk.  
“life Is so unfair” she thought to herself. you couldn't blame her for thinking that way, after all she was 13, and fresh out of middle school thrown straight into summer vacation. Though the later half of school was just sitting at home with a pile of homework. As her windowsill watching continued, she noticed another girl who was about her age, from the rooftop of the apartment complex on the other side of the street looking over at her briefly.  
Bored out of her mind and with nothing better to do, she went to get a piece of paper. On this paper, she wrote the simple message “HI”. She then proceeded to fold the note into a paper airplane, holding it up by the window and waving out to the other girl as to signal that she wanted to fly it to her. In response, the girl opened her window, nodded,and waved. Luckily, the paper plane landed in it's intended target, and the other girl caught the plane. The other girl had another plane prepared, and sent a note back to Joanne. Joanne unfolded the plane, it read “hi, whats your name” Joanne prepared a note that said “JOANNE WHATS YOURS?” and sent it off. The girl replied with “Lisa”  
as this paper plane conversation continued, they started asking more questions, “WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, MINE IS PURPLE” “blue. What is your favorite food, I enjoy pasta” “ME TO, DO YOU LIKE ANIME?” “I'm not really a fan, but I do like to read.” “COOL, HERE IS MY NUMBER SO WE CAN TEXT 275-583-6914” “sorry, I don't have a phone” “ITS COOL, WE CAN TALK LIKE THIS”.  
Their conversations continued over the next few days, getting more and more complex. As time goes on, Joanne finds she has grown fond of Lisa. One day, she has an idea.


	2. haha, you thought

lol. i'm never gonna complete this.


End file.
